invisible
by amandafelicia
Summary: hope yang unpopular dan bosan dengan hidupnya yang monoton bertemu dengan perempuan yang bisa dibilang baik namun lumayan misterius. dan roxas? apa hubungannya perempuan itu?
1. first meeting

Hope berjalan di malam itu, sendiri.

Ia merasa bahwa semuanya sudah tidak berguna lagi bagi dirinya, semua orang mengacuhkannya. Bahkan menganggapnya invicible…

Namun ia melihat seorang perempuan duduk sendirian di bangku taman, ia terlihat sibuk dengan buku gambarnya. Hope pun langsung berjalan menuju bangku tersebut.

Namun sepertinya perempuan itu juga mengacuhkannya, ia lebih mementingkan menggambar daripada melihat kedatangannya duduk disebelahnya.

Rasa penasarannya muncul saat ia melirik ke buku gambar perempuan itu, ia sadar bahwa perempuan itu menggambar menggunakan tangan kirinya, tidak seperti orang normal lainya yang menggunakan tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba ia memalingkan wajahnya saat perempuan itu berhenti menggambar dan menoleh kearahnya.

"kenapa?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menyembunyikan gambarnya, ia terlihat sangat malu saat hope ketahuan melihat gambarnya. "oh, nggak! Nggak kenapa kenapa … gue Cuma jarang ngeliat orang gambar pake tangan kiri, lo kidal?" tanyanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang takut kalau orang itu akan marah kepadanya. "oh, iya. Gue kidal." Jawabnya sebelum meminum coca-colanya. "ah sial. Abis lagi" ia pun beranjak ke tong sampah untuk membuang minumannya itu. Dan kembali ketempat Hope berada.

Perempuan itu terlihat sangat tinggi, rambutnya dikuncir ala claire redfield dari game resident evil, memakai jaket merah seperti pembalap dan jeans. 'Keren', ujarnya... 'tapi apa bukannya terlalu tomboy untuk cewek pakaian kayak gini?'.

'pasti ini cewek galak...' pikirnya lagi.

Hope diam melihat perempuan itu, ia memikirkan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Atmosphere diantara mereka sangat garing... garing parah.

Toh juga tidak mungkin Hope pulang kerumah sekarang, riku belum pulang juga.

"um..." ia melihat ke perempuan itu lagi. "lo ngapain sendirian ditaman gini? Malem malem gambar lagi. Nggak takut apa?". Tapi perempuan itu hanya diam melanjutkan gambarnya.

'gue emang invicible, emang salah gue apa sih pada nyuekin gue...'

Tapi perkiraan hope salah, perempuan itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Walaupun ia tidak menatap wajahnya langsung.

"enggak juga sih, gue udah biasa ..." jawabnya dingin. Goresan dibuku gambarnya terhenti saat menanyakan waktu ke Hope. "err, jam setengah 8" jawab Hope bingung.

"ck, mesti pulang gue.." kata perempuan itu sambil memasukkan buku gambarnya dan mengambil tas ranselnya. "lo mendingan pulang juga, udah malem. Orang dirumah nggak nyariin lo apa?" tanyanya sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"gue Cuma tinggal sama kakak gue, dia belum pulang," Hope pun berdiri ingin pulang karena perempuan itu menyuruhnya. Dia juga merasa takut bila tetap di taman sendirian.

'Tinggi banget nih cewek, gue aja kalah tingginya... maklumlah baru 14 tahun sama kekurangan gizi -_-. Dia udah kuliah kali ya? Ah sotoy gue, tapi buat cewek disini dia lumayan tinggi' hope menatap perempuan itu yang terkena sinar lampu taman yang cukup terang, sehingga ia dapat melihat wajah perempuan itu lebih jelas.

"oh, oke thanks ya—" jawabnya meninggalkan Hope sambil tersenyum yang terburu-buru. "eh tunggu, nama lo siapa?" teriak hope dari kejauhan.

"xaria, panggil aja xar!"

Dan xaria menghilang dalam kegelapan.

'Oh jadi namanya xar, kayaknya dia anak baik baik.' Hope pun pergi dari tempat itu dan pulang kerumah.

"aku pulang!" teriak Hope melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu seperti biasanya. Ia pun melihat sepatu Riku disebelahnya yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah pulang. "kak Riku?" ucapnya, namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Ia mengecek dapur, ada makanan yang sudah disisain dimeja untuknya. 'Tapi tunggu, Rikukan nggak bisa masak. Bikin telor dadar aja nggak bisa ngebaliknya, adanya juga gosong tuh telor.' Hope berpikir. Saat ia membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba berdiri sosok figur di depannya. Dekat, dia berdiri sangat dekat. "AAAAH! Siapa lo? SIAPA LO?" teriak Hope sambil memegang spatula untuk bersiap-siap memukul orang itu. 'kenapa gue dapetnya spatula? Ini kalo ngegebuk anjing juga nggak mempan!' ujarnya dalam hati.

"ini aku Aqua! Kamu kira siapa?" katanya tidak santai sambil mencoba untuk melindungi diri dengan tangannya. "udah-udah, turunin dulu tuh spatula. Kamu kira aku maling apa?"

"sorry kak! Aku nggak tau kakak disini. Kakak harusnya ditempat koskan? Tumben balik," tanya Hope melihat makanan itu, dan mengambil piring untuk memakannya.

"Riku sakit flu, dia demam tinggi. Terus tadi dia nelpon aku buat ngurusin kamu... gimana tinggal sama dia? Kamu makannya bener nggak?liat tuh kamu makin kurus" ocehnya karena khawatir sama adiknya. "yaa, sebenernya nggak masalah sih. Walaupun tiap hari makan fast food atau nggak mie instan. Seenggaknya masih bisa makanlah, daripada makan masakannya kak Riku yang gosong, adanya serumah kena diare semua," Hope mengunyah makanannya dengan lahap sedangkan Aqua tertawa mendengarnya.

Setelah itu, Hope berterima kasih dengan Aqua atas semuanya dan beranjak kekamarnya dan menyiapkan buku untuk sekolah.

Gue harap ... besok akan baik-baik saja.

Hmph, tapi nggak mungkinlah.

Gue kadang suka berpikir, kenapa gue nggak bisa se-popular mereka?

Tidus pemain inti blitzball, sora si cowok idaman disekolah gue, zexion si pinter yang selalu menang sama lomba-lomba fisika, kimia, dan metematika. Atau squall dan noctis cs si cowok cool.

Oh please, gue bukan tipe orang yang kayak gitu. Gue merasa, apakah gue yang nerd, atau disekolah ini anak-anaknya kelewat pinter dan keren?

Bahkan kalo dikantin sekolah pun, bisa diliat yang mana kelompok ini dan itu.

"eh Hope! Minta ceban dong! Gue lupa bawa duit nih laper!" minta seifer sambil ngasih tanda ngancem 'lo kasih duit lo atau lo pulang nggak bernyawa,' "tapi kak, gue belum jajan." Hope memohon kepadanya. "habisi" tunjuk fuu yang berdiri dibelakangnya, sedangkan rai yang berkata, "seifer dan fuu benar! Y'know?" .

"Yaudah deh kak, goceng aja ya? Please?" Hope kaget saat kerah seragamnya ditarik paksa oleh seifer. Ia menutup matanya agar siap jika di tonjok oleh seifer. "Halah, malah nawar lagi lo! Yaudah deh, lumayan. Sini duit lo!" seifer mengambil uangnya di kantong baju Hope dan langsung meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. 'dasar nggak modal' ejeknya dalam hati.

"Hope!" temannya berteriak dari jauh. "lo nggak kenapa-kenapakan?" tanya sahabatnya cemas, si denzel yang serupa tapi tak sama.

"enggak, gue nggak apa apa." Katanya terbatuk-batuk sambil membersihkan bajunya yang kotor. Temannya si denzel, membantu membersihkan bajunya. "tuh, udah bersih... gue duluan ya. Entar nyusul ke meja biasa, yosuke udah nunggu tuh."

Hope hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membeli makanan.

Ck, duit gue tinggal segini lagi. Nggak bisa beli minum deh... pikirnya miris.

Sekolah gue, radiant school. Yang terkenal sama murid-muridnya yang berprestasi dan letaknya yang berbatasan sama twilight town, adalah penggabungan sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah menengah atas. Jadi lo bisa ngebayangin betapa banyaknya murid yang sekolah disini. Serasa kayak sekolah dasar yang punya 6 tingkatan.

Well, gue disini masih kelas 3 smp. Dan bentar lagi bakal liburan semester 1, yep moment yang udah gue tunggu. Jujur gue jenuh banget sekolah, tiap hari Cuma gini. Nggak ada hal yang spesial.

Hope menaruh makanannya dimeja dan duduk bersama teman-temannya yang…. Unpopular.

"diapain lo tadi?" tanya yosuke yang merupakan temannya dan kakak kelasnya. "biasa... lo taulah," jawab Hope dengan ekspresinya yang datar, namun ia merasa tiba-tiba ada atmosphere yang nggak enak. Tiba-tiba wajah yosuke berubah 180 derajat dan cepat-cepat menghabisi makanannya. Hope menghitung mundur, 3... 2... 1...!

Denzel pun menundukkan wajahnya karena cekikikan nggak jelas.

Dan ternyata hitungan hope pas, begitu juga dengan perkiraannya.

"YOSUKE? YOSUKE!" teriak chie memukul meja makan hope dan teman-temannya sehingga membuat yosuke tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri dan mencoba untuk kabur.

"lo liat nggak ini apa?" tanya chie melempar cd game tekken limited edition ke meja. "game tekken?" yosuke menjawab tidak yakin karena udah ketakutan ngeliat tampang chie yang sudah seperti godzilla. "liat nih, liat! Lo udah ngerusakin cd kesayangan gue yang kedua kalinya! Lo apain lagi hah?" teriaknya melengking sampai beberapa anak disekitar memperhatikan mereka. Denzel sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mereka berdua, bahkan sampai kesakitan karena perutnya keram. Sedangkan Hope hanya bisa menelan makanannya karena malu dilihat orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan menutup wajahnya dengan papan kayu untuk membawa makanan.

Yosuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan omelannya chie akhirnya kabur dengan membawa makanannya, tapi chie memegang bajunya dengan erat dan langsung menonjok yosuke dengan sangat keras, "dasar nggak tau diri lo! Nih rasain!" BUGH! "sama yang dulu juga buat TRIAL OF THE DRAGON gue!" BUGHHH!.

Alhasil yosuke mental ke lantai terkapar K.O. instan.

Hope yang melihatnya terpukau oleh kekuatan bar-barnya chie, nggak menyangka cewek sekurus dia punya kekuatan kayak gitu. Dia juga nggak berani membantu yosuke yang tepar dilantai, daripada entar kena getahnya… ujarnya.

Chie yang sudah puas ngebantai yosuke akhirnya pergi sambil berkata bahwa yosuke harus mengganti cd tekkennya yang berharga 720000 munny.

Wew, bisa nggak makan sebulan gue kalo mesti bayar segitu. Pikir Hope.

Melihat si bar-bar pergi, akhirnya Hope dan denzel membawa yosuke yang pingsan ke uks.

"ini anak payah banget sih baru diginiin doang udah K.O." keluh denzel saat menggotong badan yosuke yang berat karena tulang. Hope yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam karena keberatan membawa yosuke dengan badan mungilnya.

"emang jam segini uks buka ya? Bukannya sekarang jam makan?" tanya Hope.

Ia berharap uks benar-benar buka, karena kalau tidak, rasanya ia sudah tidak kuat untuk membawa badan yosuke ke gedung SMA. Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai ke depan pintu uks yang pintunya bertuliskan nama 'Shizuka Marikawa'.

"hey, ini bukannya suster yang..." Hope mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca nama suster tersebut, "Denzel. Lo yakin?" tanyanya.

Denzel menatap wajahnya kepada Hope , kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "abis mau gimana lagi? Nggak mungkin juga kita bawa dia ke uks SMA, kan jauh banget..."

Erang Denzel sambil membenarkan posisinya sekaligus mengetuk pintu uks dan masuk kedalam.

"permisi, bu shizuka...?"

Mereka melihat seseorang berpakaian suster sedang mengambil beberapa obat di atas rak lemari. Suster itu langsung menoleh ke arah mereka dan turun dari kursi dengan pakaiannya yang cukup terbuka dari segala angle. "temanmu kenapa? Sakit ya?" suster shizuka menunduk melihat wajah yosuke yang lumayan memar akibat chie tadi.

"umm, anu ..." Hope gelagapan melihat suster itu, gimana enggak? Pakaiannya aja terbuka banget. Plus dia bisa liat yang seharusnya nggak dia liat...

"oi! Hope, jawab!" sewot denzel udah nggak tahan menahan badan yosuke.

"ah! I—iya, teman saya pingsan bu gara-gara—" kalimat Hope tiba-tiba terpotong oleh kalimat denzel yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa yosuke memar karena kepleset dikantin dan kepalanya menatap kursi.

Jawaban yang bodoh, pikir Hope mengernyitkan dahinya.

Akhirnya, mereka meletakkan yosuke di tempat tidur dan meninggalkannya bersama suster shizuka.

Saat berjalan di koridor sekolah, Hope bertanya mengapa denzel berbohong kepada suster shizuka mengenai yosuke. Denzel menjawabnya dengan simple, dia tidak mengiginkan jika suster itu mengadu ke BK dan permasalahan itu menjadi besar.

Benar juga, gue nggak bisa ngebayangin bagaimana ekspresi chie jika itu benar terjadi, mungkin seluruh isi sekolah bisa ia musnahkan termasuk kami bertiga, keluhnya.

" tapi nasib si yosuke gimana ya sama suster shizuka? Rada nyeremin juga kerja disekolah dengan pakaian yang terbuka gitu..." kata Hope melihat kearah jendela luar koridor, langit begitu cerah hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, pasti diluar sangat nyaman

"palingan tuh anak juga betah di uks, yosukekan rada pervert," ejek denzel. "ah parah lo," balas Hope tertawa melihat kearah pemandangan sekolahnya yang besar.

Tak sengaja Hope berpapasan dengan perempuan yang ia temui kemarin malam, xaria.

Ia berjalan dengan lightning... berarti dia sekolahnya disini.

Dia anak sekolah ini? Hope langsung melihat kearah xaria berjalan.

"kenapa lo? Kayak abis ngeliat setan aja," tanya denzel mengikuti pandangan Hope ke arah xaria yang berjalan ke gedung SMA .

"enggak," jawabnya singkat dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya berjalan. "ada yang lo taksir? Love in first sight?" temannya menggoda Hope dengan nada yang sok imut. " ih apaan sih lo," jawab Hope nyengir, "enggaklah, Cuma gue kemarin malem ketemu sama xaria, itu loh yang cewek brunette tinggi itu,".

Denzel melihatnya, perempuan yang Hope sebut.

"oh dia, diakan kakak kelas kita." katanya memperhatikan xaria yang bejalan semakin jauh dari mereka. "banyak tuh fans-nya, kayak daisuke dari club bola, bahkan gue pernah dengar dia sempet deket sama Roxas." kemudian denzel menyilangkan tangannya dengan perkataan yang agak malas," tapi nggak tau deh kenapa dia nggak punya cowok,

padahal cowok yang ngejar segudang, gue nggak ngefans sama dia sih jadi nggak terlalu peduli amat,". Ujarnya dingin.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, semua murid pun bersorak ria karena hari ini hari jumat sehingga mereka dapat berlibur selama dua hari. Hope tersenyum karena ia merasakan hal yang sama, enaknya besok kemana ya? Pikirnya. Main ps bersama denzel? Atau naik skateboard sore-sore terus nongkrong di usual spot? Banyak sekali yang ingin ia lakukan, walaupun ia hanya memiliki sedikit teman, ia sudah merasa senang. Seenggaknya dia punya beberapa.

Sebelum pulang kerumah, Hope memutuskan ke radiant market untuk membelikan makanan untuk kakaknya yang sibuk melakukan kerja sampingan untuk menambahi kebutuhannya setiap hari. Keluarga Hope sebenarnya hidup secara berkecukupan, bahkan ayahnya, Bartholomew, merupakan pengusaha yang kaya di kota midgar. Namun mereka berdua tidak ingin merepotkan ayahnya, apalagi bergantung kepadanya. Karena menurut mereka tak selamanya ayahnya selalu berada diatas. Bisa dibilang mereka hidup dengan low profile.

Sebenarnya, ayahnya bisa mengumumkan mereka berdua bahwa mereka adalah penerus perusahaannya. Namun mereka berdua menolak, karena bila itu terjadi, paparazzi akan mengejar mereka setiap hari, setiap saat. Bahkan tiap hari mereka bisa dikejar oleh perempuan matre yang akan seperti parasit.

"mie ramen checked ... mash potato ... checked, ah … masih ada munny yang tersisa,".

Hope mengecek catatan belanjaannya, tidak ada yang terlupakan. Semuanya sudah dibeli.

Setelah membacanya, ia langsung memasukkan kertas itu ke kantong celananya.

"Ehem," suaranya terasa serak karena haus, dari seberang toko, ia melihat ada stand minuman baru. "herc-drink" spanduk itu tertulis dengan nama produknya. "well, lumayan buat coba-coba," bisiknya berjalan menuju stand herc-drink.

"ini minumannya, 19800 munny" kata seorang laki laki tua, err… ini laki-laki apa kambing bandot sih? Kok punya ekor sama tanduk? Hope melihatnya aneh, ia pun membayar minuman tersebut sambil memperhatikan dan menunggu kembalian munny-nya. 'phil' name tag itu terpasang di saku kantong kemejanya .

"hey, apa yang kau lihat? Cepat sana minggir, nanti pembelinya pergi semua," katanya galak kepada Hope. Terkaget karena terlalu 'sibuk' memperhatikannya, Hope pun minggir dari antrian pembeli sambil mengomel.

'ih galak banget sih'.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, dan parahnya berjalan kaki, Hope merasa rumahnya sangat jauh. Bagaimana tidak, ia sendirian dengan belanja bulanan yang begitu banyak dan di tenteng sendirian. Ibu-ibu tukang gosip yang selalu ngumpul didepan cafe uncle gobber

saat melihat Hope selalu cekikikan dengan suaranya yang cempreng saat melihat hope melintas didepan mereka. hope semakin gerah melihat mereka yang tiap hari kerjaannya Cuma menambah dosa ngomongin orang. Nggak ada kerjaan lain apa?

hope tiba-tiba melihat xaria yang baru saja keluar dari cafe tersebut, seperti yang terakhir ia lihat, dia membawa buku gambarnya. Namun hope bingung, apakah ia harus menyapanya atau belaga nggak kenal kepadanya.

Tapi apa mau dikata, xaria melihatnya duluan. Hope yang sadar akan hal itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia takut melihat xaria, tak tahu kenapa, apakah karena dia kakak kelasnya, atau mukanya yang lumayan jutek. Tapi di sisi lain ia malu.

Wait, kenapa gue mesti malu? Perasaannya berkata.

Diakan hanya seseorang yang gue temui kemarin malem, anggap aja kayak temen.

tapi enggak segampang itu jugalah ...


	2. annoying brother

"h—hey xar," sapa hope, menunggu respon darinya. "hey, err—" jawabnya bingung.

"gue hope, itu nama gue" katanya kepada xaria di depan cafe tersebut. "oh, gue masih inget lo kok," jawabnya dengan mengambil soft drink yang telah ia masuki munny di vending machine. "belanja nih?" tanyanya dengan membuka minuman kalengnya, "iya, ini belanja bulanan buat gue sama kakak gue," jawabnya dengan nada yang lumayan santai. "oh,-" responnya langsung meminum soft drinknya.

" rumah lo dimana deh? Kok lewat sini?" tanya xaria kembali dengan melangkah kearah perumahan radiant residence. hope langsung berlari menyamakan langkah xaria yang jalan lebih dulu darinya, "rumah gue deket sih, beberapa sector dari sini," jawabnya terengah-engah. "sector 9 tepatnya," kata hope yang akhirnya dapat berjalan menyamai langkahnya. "itu sih jauh," jawab xaria singkat. hope juga menyadari bila rumahnya memang lumayan jauh dari sini, tapi searah dari sekolah ke rumahnya. Jadi ya sekalian ... yakan?

"tunggu bentar," kata xaria menyuruh hope.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, lampu dijalanan pun dinyalakan satu persatu. Dia pun tidak bisa meninggalkan xaria yang sudah menyuruhnya menunggu, mau gimana lagi? Keluhnya dalam hati. Hope yang sedang melamun dengan pikiran kosongnya terkaget dengan sinar kendaraan yang datang mendekatinya. Xaria bawa motor? Emang boleh? Tanyanya heran. "eh hope naik buruan," suruhnya, "hah? Gue mau dibawa kemana?" kata hope yang masih kaget. Gue nggak bakal diculikkan? Jangan-jangan, berita tentang gue anak dari pengusaha Estheim ke bongkar lagi! Pikirnya aneh dan ketakutan.

"lo nggak mungkin bawa belanjaan sebanyak itu jalan kakikan? Bisa bisa lo tergempor- gempor" jawabnya tersenyum. Hope yang mengira xaria berniat jahat masih tetap melongo melihat wajahnya yang tertawa, dengan wajahnya yang polos itu dia langsung menaiki motornya xaria.

Ternyata, dia nggak sedingin yang gue kira. Kayaknya orang-orang salah menilai tentangnya.

"rumah gue deket dari rumah lo, lo sector 9 kan? Gue juga disana..." ajaknya berbicara, namun Hope hanya terdiam karena tidak tau apa yang harus dia jawab, "err, iya ..." kata hope singkat, yeah sesingkat itu. "dijalan apa?" xaria mulai mempercepat laju motornya. Gila juga nih cewek, niat jadi pembalap kali ya ngebut gini. Kalo tabrakan bisa mampus gue. Pendengaran hope tidak terlalu jelas, bahkan matanya menjadi sipit karena angin yang kencang akibat laju motornya. "hah? Apa?" tanya hope. Xaria menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dan menanyakannya lagi, mungkin agar hope dapat mendengarnya kali ini. "oh! Di jalan pulse!" jawabnya lumayan keras agar xaria mendengarnya. "oke, gue ngelewatin rumah lo berarti..." balasnya.

Sampai dirumah gue, gue berterima kasih kepadanya. ia tersenyum dan berkata, "sapa gue lo kalo di sekolah, jangan sombong lo!" kemudian ia pergi dengan motornya yang mirip kayak motor tron di film 'tron legacy' yang hope tonton bersama temannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dia ... ramah.

Riku memanggil hope yang berada dilantai dua, tepatnya dibalkon. katanya mash potatonya sudah matang.

Hope langsung lari kebawah karena kelaparan, ia memang belum makan sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

"nih punyamu," ucap riku memberikan mash potato untuk hope. Mereka sudah terbiasa makan malam di living room. Soalnya, jika mereka berdua makan di ruang makan. Akan terasa sepi. Yaa, kecuali ketika riku menjahili adiknya itu.

Setelah mengambil sendok di dapur, hope menyusul kakaknya yang sedang menonton tv di living room. Saat hope sedang menonton film drama yang dia sebenarnya nggak tau masalah ceritanya, dengan pelan riku mengecilkan suara tv dan duduk mendekati hope.

Menyadari hal itu, hope merasakan sesuatu mengancam dirinya, entah itu lawakan garing kakaknya atau menjahilinya.

"kok dikecilin sih kak tv-nya? Lagi seru juga!" Komentar hope bohong sebagai alibi, tapi riku tidak menanggapinya, ia tetap berlaga cool seperti biasanya. "gue liat tadi lo dianterin cewek, ciee... pacar baru ya?" goda riku sambil menyenggol siku hope yang terdiam karena pipinya memerah. "JENG JEEENG!" suara tv iklan horror tiba-tiba menjadi besar karena remotnya kedudukan riku. Membuat hope kaget dan cemberut karena menurutnya leluconnya sama sekali tidak lucu.

"dia Cuma temen kok! Serius!" jawab hope dengan nada yang melengking, sehingga riku menganggapnya hope memang sedang berbohong kepadanya.

"ah masa sih?" godanya lagi, kali ini hope benar-benar naik darah. "udahlah, lo ngaku aja... tapi, masa lo nggak malu sih kalo cewek yang nganterin lo kerumah? Kalo gue jadi lo sih malu, mau ditaroh dimana harga diri gue?" tawanya terbahak-bahak.

Bahkan menyaingi iklan horror itu, seakan-akan rikulah pembunuh psikopatnya, "be—beneran! Dia hanya menawariku mengantarku kerumah soalnya dia kasian sama aku karena bawa belanjaan terlalu banyak!" hope sewot meninggalkan living room, namun sepertinya riku masih tertawa setan , padahal sebenarnya hal tadi itu tidak lucu.

Benar-benar TIDAK lucu.

"HA-HA lucu ya? LUCU banget!" teriak hope kesal menaiki tangga dengan langkah yang teramat sangat kesal.

riku apa banget sih, seneng banget ngerjain gue. Omelnya saat membantingkan badannya ketempat tidur. Beberapa jam kemudian, hope belum tidur juga. Ia membolak-balikkan badannya karena posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman.

AAH! Ia teriak dengan membuka matanya, kesal karena riku, dan disisi lain menyesal menerima tawaran xaria untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

Karena menurut riku, itu membuat kesan lemah pada cowok. hope terdiam memikirkan hal itu. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Orang-orang disekitarnya pun sepertinya tidak pernah memperdulikannya, bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Tapi xaria, kenapa dia begitu ramah? Padahal kata denzelkan dia itu dingin...

Atau apa dasarnya sebenernya dia itu baik? Ck! Paling dia Cuma kasian sama gue. Kalo dia tau gue gimana disekolah pasti dia bakal nyuekin gue juga...

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas, sebagai anak sekolahan, seharusnya hope sudah tidur. Tapi dari dulu ia memang memiliki kesulitan tidur. Toh untuk jaman sekarang, seumuran sepertinya banyak yang tidur larut malam, bahkan bisa-bisa tidak tidur.

hope bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menyalakan laptopnya untuk online msn, siapa tahu yosuke atau denzel masih bangun.

Well, better check it now ...

Beruntung, dua sahabatnya itu masih online.

Ia berpikir, apa yang mau ia bahas malam ini. Kalau basa- basi nggak jelas adanya dia yang bosan. hope teringat sesuatu, mengenai teman barunya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan xaria. Hmm, tapi siapa yang akan dia tanya? Yosuke atau denzel?

Dia berpikir, kalau dia bertanya ke denzel;

1. dia bakal jawab males-malesan soalnya dia pernah bilang kalau dia nggak peduli sama xaria

2. apa iya lo mau nambah orang yang ngejadiin lo bahan tertawaan mereka?.

hope langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada yosuke, sekalian ingin bertanya apa yang telah terjadi saat ia meninggalkan yosuke diruang uks bersama suster shizuka.

hope: heh, yosuke...

Yosuke: apaan?

hope: belum tidur juga lo?

Yosuke: belum, nggak bisa tidur gue … -_-

hope: kenapa? :O biasanya lo jam segini udah molor...

Yosuke: masih kepikiran sama suster ganjen gue, gila! Ilfeel banget

Yosuke bukannya malah seneng sama suster shizuka? Biasanya dia sukanya sama perempuan yang 'semok'. Ah udahlah, ganti topik aja. Oh iya, mending tanya tentang xaria.

hope: eh ... lo tau xaria nggak?

Yosuke: yang kakak kelas kita itu ya? Yang anak SMA? :D

kayaknya dia tau banyak nih...

hope: mungkin, gue nggak tau dia kelas berapa ...

Yosuke: kalo yang gue tau sih, yang namanya xaria ya Cuma dia doang. Abis banyak yang tau dia sih. Cantik sih orangnya!

hope: oh ya? Terus?

Gue mesti belaga bego biar dia nggak sadar, ujarnya.

Yosuke: hmm, tapi dia tuh cuek sama tomboy katanya, jadi ya kalah deh sama rise kujkawa. Eh dia lucu ya?

hope: siapa?

Yosuke: riselah 'pintar'

hope: hmm, biasa aja ah menurut gue

Yosuke: ah selera lo payah

Hope: ah bacot lo haha

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak

hope: lo kayaknya ngefans ya sama mereka berdua?

Yosuke: iyalah pastinya, lo nggak pernah perhatiin sih... mereka tuh punya ciri khas sendiri. Ah lo nggak gaul sih hope, makanya lain kali perhatiin sekitar lo,"

hope: hah bawel lo, kayak nggak tau gue gimana aja. Udah ah gue off. Ngantuk nih

_Hope has left the conversation_

Ia mengucek matanya yang mengantuk saat menunggu laptopnya shutting down, setelah mati ia langsung menuju ke tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimut coklatnya itu.


End file.
